Running
by Baby Rose
Summary: Chapter 6 UP What if Squall had graduated from SeeD early? What if Rinoa had run away earlier than planned? The stoy of two young teenagers who happen to stumble upon each other and end up running from the law. AU Squinoa.
1. Early Grad

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim Final Fantasy 8 and all its characters. They belong to Square. This goes for all chapters ahead. Thank you. The only characters I don't disclaim are my own.

Author's Note: This is a plot I thought up a few days ago because I was desperate for writing another FF8 fic, even though I've got quite a few unfinished ones. / I know ya'll are going to be mad at me, who are waiting for Secrets of the Sorceress to be finished, but please give this a chance anyway. I'll get Secrets finished, promise, but I really wanted to do this. Please, please review!

_But what if I'm a mermaid in these  
__Jeans of his with her name still on it  
__Hey but I don't care, cuz sometimes  
__I said sometimes I hear my voice and it's been  
__Here…silent all these years_

**_Running_**

**Chapter 1  
Early Grad**

"At ease, cadet," Headmaster Cid said, relieving the young Balamb student of his saluting pose. He sat down at his desk, and folded his hands in front of him, facing the awaiting pupil.

"You called for me, Sir?" he said monotonously, no real expression showing on his young features. He couldn't imagine why the Headmaster had called him up specifically, but frankly, he just wanted to get it over with and go back to class.

Cid cleared his throat and began talking in his professional manner in front of the student. "Yes, I did, thank you for coming. Now Mr. Leonhart, we've had you at this Garden for about two years now, and…"

_What's this? _Squall thought silently. _A transfer to another Garden or something? _"…Very much enjoyed the pleasure of having you attend here…" _What could I have done wrong? Whatever, I'll just let him babble._

"And I'm sure by now you know all of the rules and regulations at our academy."

Squall found his chance to interrupt. "Sir, if you don't mind, can I ask where this is going?"

Cid looked slightly surprised at the brazen comment, but he did have to admit he was beating around the bush. "Well, what's I'm trying to say is, you know we don't allow cadets to graduate as a SeeD until they are seventeen, correct?"

"Some of your Instructors and I have been going over your records, and we found them academically amazing for a man of your age. Remarkable talent you have, Mr. Leonhart."

"Thank you, Sir. And it's Squall."

"Yes of course. What I'm trying to get at is that my staff and I have decided to allow you to graduate early, if you wish."

Squall seemed stunned for a few moments. He didn't allow his surprise to show, but on the inside he was in shock. He knew he was good at most of the content in his classes, but never did he think it would be enough to allow him to graduate two years early. Nobody in the history of Balamb Garden had ever done that before to his knowledge, and to be the first one overwhelmed him. Searching for the right words and hoping he wouldn't stumble, he looked up at his elder.

_When all else fails, go for modesty, Squall. _"…That would be…an honor I can't imagine taking, Sir…"

Cid waved a hand in the air, brushing off his attempt at modesty. "Nonsense, you deserve every bit of that honor. As you probably know, it would be the first time a student would ever graduate at this age."

_I don't want to be a statistic, _Squall thought angrily. _I just want to be a mercenary. I don't want attention. _Despite his contrary thoughts, Squall had no choice but to agree. If he refused, Cid would be disappointed, and he had nothing better to do with his life than become a SeeD, so why not graduate early? "Yes, Sir…what are the requirements for me to do such a thing?"

Cid looked pleased that he had complied with the offer. Smiling at the talented boy, he replied, "You'll take your SeeD test next Tuesday. We'll need you to visit the Fire Cavern as your prerequisite, and after the test you're home free. I have no doubts you'll do exceedingly well." Getting up from his chair, the Headmaster extended his hand to the cadet, who was now standing as well. "Good luck, Squall. I look forward to having you in SeeD."

Squall had to return the handshake, but quickly took it away, not enjoying the contact. He saluted and nodded, mumbling a thank you, and Cid dismissed him to class. His thoughts jumbled together as he headed back down the elevator and toward the room he'd left minutes earlier, thinking about what the Headmaster had told him. Academic excellence? He'd never been publicly commended for his work at Balamb, although many of his classmates called him an Instructor's Pet, among other names. But to graduate early would be the biggest award he could imagine, and he wasn't going to like the focus of the students on him.

Squall had always been the label of the loner. He sat alone at the Cafeteria table, he walked by no other in the hall, he talked to others in class only when it was necessary, and even then, he spoke little to them. Instructors saw him as the smart student who was too smart to have any friends, when in truth all he wanted was just for them to leave him alone, which they did. But now they would know him by face and name every time he walked by, and he didn't like it one bit. He approached his classroom, took his seat in the back of the room, and sat in silence the rest of the period.

Rinoa Caraway stared at the picture of her mother on her desktop. Her homework spread out in front of her on the comfortable bed, her attention was temporarily diverted from her studies to the memory of her mother. Tears for her long-dead parent had dried many years before, but she couldn't help feeling the emotion of loss, even at the young adult age of fifteen. Many times throughout the day she wished her mother hadn't died in that car accident, and she wasn't left alone with her father in the lonely mansion.

Her father. She shuddered to even give him the honor of the title still. The softness in her eyes hardened, as she thought of the cold man downstairs in his study, where he kept himself locked away through most of the day. They had begun fighting a little over a year before, when she reached the rebellious point of her teenage years. She began to read the look in his eyes each time he looked at her…the contempt he held for his only daughter for reasons she still couldn't understand.

She suspected it was because every time he looked at her she reminded him of the love he'd lost ten years earlier, every time she made a certain face he saw his wife, every time she walked by he could smell her in his child. But she thought because he didn't have a wife he'd give all of his love to his daughter. _No, _she thought contemptuously. _He loves his work, not me. He never did love me. I've always been a burden to his work, nothing more. Not his friend, not his child, not his daughter. Just a kid he has to feed and give shelter to. Not by choice, but by force. _

Not that Rinoa helped matters much when she fought with him, she had an attitude was spoiled by the luxuries of her life. She wasn't snobby toward her friends, but she certainly could be toward her father. A knock came on her door, breaking her thoughts, and she called for them to come in. The maid for their mansion stepped in the room, and Rinoa looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready, Miss Caraway."

Closing up her Math book, she placed her bare feet on the hardwood floor. "Thank you, I'll be down in just a minute."

Nodding, the maid closed the door again, leaving Rinoa alone. She made sure her room was clean in case her father decided to make one of his "surprise inspections," which she had gotten in major trouble for before when it wasn't spic and span. Satisfied with its cleanliness, she headed down the stairs and toward the dinner table, not giving her father the pleasure of a greeting or even a glance to acknowledge his existence. She simply sat down at her usual spot, directly opposite her father on the other end of the impractically long table.

Not a word was uttered from Rinoa as she worked away at her meal. Acting just as if they had a full conversation going, her aura was pleasant to the point of being fake, while she ate her food.

The General of Deling cleared his throat, and attempted casual conversation. "So, how was school today?" his gruff voice inquired. "You never tell me how your day was anymore."

In response, Rinoa's voice was icy, yet her actions were not. "That's probably because you haven't asked me since I was seven."

That one caught him. She had quick wit; there was no doubt about that. Be he had to admit each time she came home from school, he was too busy to ask, and had forgotten at dinnertime. He decided choosing another topic would probably be the wisest thing.

He broke the awkward silence with, "How's that teacher of yours...Mrs. Rayden, was it? Didn't you say you like her a lot?"

For the first time, Rinoa looked at him with cold brown orbs. "I had that teacher in seventh grade."

The General gulped hard. He could negotiate any deal with the toughest of politicians, he could weasel his way into finding out about any secret plan, conquer any political nemesis. But he could never conquer the hormonal teenager across the table from him.

"Well don't you know how she's doing at least? You only had her last year, didn't you?"

This time her actions showed her emotions. The silver fork in her hand fell with a resounding clink on her plate, echoing in the empty room. "I'm a ninth grader, Caraway. Or did you miss my last birthday too?"

She snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's right, you conveniently had to miss it, just like you have almost every single birthday since I was five. Face it, General, you don't know me. You never wanted to know me, you're never going to know me. So stop your desperate, pathetic attempts, okay? If you wanted to be a part of my life, you should've started trying about eight years ago, okay?

So do us both a favor and leave me alone." As she headed up the stairs, before she slammed the door, she added, "You seem to be good at that!"


	2. Exams and Fighting

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 8 of you already! Whoo-hoo! This is a long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, and let me know if you think Squall is in character. Please review! Love ya all!

**_Running_**

**Chapter 2  
****Exams and Fights**

Squall delivered the finishing blow to the GF Ifrit in front of him, and the Instructor beside him let out a cheer. It had been a fairly short battle, and as the flame covered demon before him bowed his allegiance, Squall collected the power inside him. He turned to leave the Fire Cavern without a word of congratulations to Instructor Rubina, who had helped him with the battle. She followed the teenager out of the cavern, however, her lively spirit never dampening.

"I've never seen a cadet finish off Ifrit that quickly, Squall! Very well done, you definitely deserve to graduate early," she raved, her pace quickening to keep up with him.

Squall rolled his eyes. Ever since word had gotten around that he was graduating early, every person he came in contact with gave him some sort of special treatment, whether it be good or bad. Most of the teachers praised him, some of the students gave him a couple good words, but from most he got glares and gossip. And then there was Seifer.

Seifer Almasy had seemed to want Squall's blood since he had first arrived at Garden, and now that he was graduating early, Seifer was out to get him more than ever. He always seemed to want to best Squall in every way possible…and graduating early meant a pissed off, jealous Seifer.

"It's no big deal," he responded dryly to the Instructor. "Just another monster."

The teacher ran to catch up with him. "Nevertheless, if you did this well just on the prerequisite, I'm sure you'll pass the SeeD exam with flying colors."

Squall said nothing in return, not even a word of thanks, as they reached sunlight again. They continued on to Balamb Garden in silence, Squall mulling over thoughts of his SeeD exam the entire way.

"Well, all of you, I'd like to offer my congratulations on getting this far. It is a great achievement and honor to be accepted into SeeD, and I hope you don't take it lightly if you pass. You will be placed in teams, and you will be graded on teamwork skills as well as battle choices and skill in fighting."

Squall was among students older than him in the front area of Garden, yet he seemed to fit in with them perfectly. He was just as tall as most of them, and experience and maturity showed in his features, making them look less youthful than most his age. Each of the upper classmen knew he was younger, however, and rubbed it in his face every chance they could.

"With that, I leave directions and group member assignments to your Instructor. Good luck, and I hope to see all of you at the graduation ceremony. Instructor Krycek, I turn it over to you."

He walked away from the square, and the cadets eased their positions. Deena Krycek stepped in his place, and nodded to the cadets. She was ready to start assigning roles and explaining the mission. Squall felt anxious, yet he felt he was ready to take this one.

"Good evening, cadets. I imagine you're all more than ready to get this show on the road, so I'll make this brief. Group 1 will consist of the students Aleston Gray, Traydon Even, Clay Rubiv, and Squall Leonhart. The leader of Group 1 will be Traydon Even."

Squall had no idea who any of these people were. He looked around him questioningly, trying to find some kind of clue as to who these men were. But before he could try to figure it out, one of them tugged at the back of his shirt collar, and then motioned with a shake of his head toward a gathering of three of them aside from the rest of the group.

When he reached the circle of young, refined men, Squall simply stood there, giving no introduction. _They probably already know who I am anyway, _he figured. _Why waste my breath?_

As if on cue to his thoughts, one of them said with a haughty tone to his voice, "You must be that Leonhart kid."

_Right, of course. Every student in Garden knows about me by now. Why should they be any different? _He merely nodded his head, guessing it wouldn't help to say anything in reply anyway.

Another one of them slugged him in the shoulder. "What are you, mute or something? You're supposed to be so smart, you have to know how to talk, right?"

"Leave him alone, Aleston. Just because you weren't smart enough to graduate doesn't mean you've got to pick on him for it."

Okay, so that one was Aleston. Now he had a 50/50 chance with the other two…great, now he had a protector. Just what a baby would need.

"Shut up Clay, I don't see you graduating at 15, now do I?"

Clay. Good, that was all of them. No verbal introduction needed at all. Just how he liked it.

"Both of you shut it. Instructor Krycek is explaining the mission and I don't need your traps going so I can't hear."

This seemed to work quickly on the bickering boys. They directed their attention back to the teacher, who was indeed explaining their mission. The mission that would determine their future as SeeDs.

"The city of Timber has come under the attack of dozens of Thrusteavis's and Anacondaurs. Along with other monsters and the soldiers who brought them in, Galbadians. Your job is to rid the city of these people and monsters, and help the people who are in danger. When you have accomplished this, board the ship back to Garden, and you will know if you made it about an hour afterward. Please take the Garden car to Balamb dock, and we'll instruct you from there."

Traydon nodded, and left the front of Balamb Garden, headed for the Garden garage. His three other team members followed in suit, Squall secretly charged up and excited for battle. He couldn't wait to get on the scene.

Rinoa had stayed in her room the rest of the night, ignoring her stomach's pleas for food. She didn't cry, she didn't scream. She simply sat placidly on her bed, finishing her homework, and later reading. Her father never came up to see if she was okay, never sent the maid to bring her the rest of her unfinished dinner. But she wasn't about to give in and get it on her own. That was just what he wanted. She could just as easily eat tomorrow when he wasn't there.

She heard a scratching at her door on the lower part of the wood, and automatically jumped off the bed to open it. Angelo, her beloved dog of several years, sauntered into the room, and she quickly closed the door and locked it again. Angelo jumped on her bed, and rested her head on her paws, looking at Rinoa with soft, sympathetic brown eyes. Rinoa looked at her with hands on her hips, but she couldn't say no to that face.

"Now Angelo, you have a perfectly good dog bed over there in the corner. Why don't you use it?"

The dog let out a small whine, and Rinoa gave in. she sat behind her pet on the bed, and began stroking her head and scratching her ears. Her only way of escaping the hell of her life was through her dog. The only being that understood her.

She sighed loudly. "Oh, Angelo…why can't he just understand? I don't **want** to fight with him, but he brings it on himself. What am I supposed to do? Live three more years at war in my own home?"

Angelo turned to her and crawled further into her lap. She nuzzled her hand to urge the petting on. Rinoa complied, smiling, and kissed the top of her furry head. "I just don't know what to do. I'm not old enough to live on my own, and I can't say I can do whatever I want. I guess I just stay where I am for now, eh Ange?"

Angelo barked in reply, and Rinoa laughed quietly. "We'll find some way." Hugging the dog's neck, she returned to reading, her mind still consciously pondering over ideas of escaping her living nightmare.

The boat docked outside of Timber, just on the shore about a hundred yards from the city. Squall, Traydon, Aleston and Clay unloaded from the ship, and gathered together on the sand to discuss strategy and the area they would cover.

Instructor Krycek came over to them and put a hand on Traydon's shoulder, who looked back at her, awaiting instruction. "Your group will cover the Northern Square, which is next to the Train Station. Meet back here at 1900 hours."

"Alright," Tradon said, turning back to his team members. "Clay, you'll be in charge of magic. Aleston, you're in charge of GF's. I'll handle the physical damage. Kid, you're responsible for Limit Breaks. Any questions?"

Squall raised his hand. "Yeah?"

He didn't look smug or cocky, just genuinely curious. "Don't I get a name?"

Traydon rolled his eyes. "Fine, **Squall,** you're responsible for Limit Breaks. Happy?"

Squall nodded, satisfied to have gotten his due respect. "Good, then let's head out!"

They headed into Timber's usually small and homey town, only to discover chaos and destruction. Monsters seemed to crawl on every corner of the city, and people were getting in the way of each and every one of them. Screaming, crying, burning…madness in the streets. Squall and his group could only stare for the first few moments, until their leader got a hold of himself. "Well what are we just standing here for? Let's kill some monsters, boys."

The words snapped them out of their trance, Squall sooner than the others, blocking out the feelings of sympathy for the people. He charged ahead with Traydon, and they headed toward an alleyway, where a woman was trapped by a Thrustaevis, its wings beating above her head, and sharp talons ready to spill her blood.

Squall took the first swipe at it, initiating battle with it. This didn't make Traydon happy in the least.

"What the hell are you doing, Leonhart?" he shouted angrily. "I told you I'd handle the physical attacks!"

"Well you didn't take the first strike," Squall responded neutrally. "We couldn't wait forever."

Traydon didn't have time to fire back, for they were already in battle. But it didn't change the fact that he was angry at his teammate. When the bird fell dead to the ground and the woman ran away after thanking them, Traydon turned to Squall.

"The point of having a leader is to have control and authority in a group, **kid**. You defied my authority!" he put special emphasis on the word "kid" for effect.

Squall would normally have stayed quiet, but he had something to say in this case, and he was going to voice it. "And the point of a group is to work **together, **Traydon. If I hadn't struck when I did, that monster would've killed that woman in no time flat."

"That doesn't matter, Leonhart, you're to follow my command!"

Squall's brow furrowed, his blue-green eyes clouding with rising anger. "A human life doesn't matter? Isn't it our job as mercenaries to save others at the risk of our own lives? Isn't that our fucking purpose in life?"

Traydon's face was getting redder (yes, that is a word) by the second. In an explosion of anger, he punched Squall square in the jaw, causing him to reel backward, clutching his throbbing jaw. At this point, Clay and Aleston stepped in before Traydon could tackle him, and held him back.

"Whoa bud, this is getting a little too physical," Clay said to his partner, holding one of his arms while Aleston held the other, who agreed.

"Let me go! Dammit, let me go!"

Squall did not fight back. He knew the best thing to do was leave it alone. Nothing was ever solved with a brawl, especially on an important exam. He simply let the pain in his face subside, and turned away from his leader's fiery eyes. He began walking forward, when Clay's voice stopped him.

"Squall, where are you going?"

He turned back and met Clay's gaze. "To finish the mission. Nothing's being solved here, is it?"

Turning around, Squall kept walking. Traydon wriggled free of the two men's grasp with a growl, and the three older cadets followed Squall to finish out their mission.

The rest of their test, at least for the mission part of it, went well. Group interaction was awkward between the four of them, and between two it was cold and deliberate. They only spoke to one another when forced to, and stayed as far away from each other as possible.

The car ride back to Garden was silent and tense. Squall sat staring out the window, paying no heed to Clay, Aleston, and especially Traydon. He only hoped they'd get there soon to be rid of the volatile man across from him.

A deep voice spoke up in the quiet vehicle. "Why'd you do it, Leonhart? Why'd you defy me?"

Squall stared out the window, giving no answer or acknowledgement to Traydon.

"Hello? Are you going to answer me?"

Nothing. Not even a flicker of the eyes."

"Leonhart!"

Still nothing. They pulled into Garden's garage, and Squall opened the door, stepped out, and headed out of the garage, Traydon on his heels. He felt him grab him by the back of his shirt and jerk him around so he would be forced to stare him right in the face.

"Answer me, you little shit! I'm two years older than you, I'm your leader, and I want an answer!"

Squall looked at him with a completely calm face. "You're not my leader anymore," was all he said, and forced Traydon to release him. With that, he kept walking toward the Garden's upstairs, leaving the cadet behind fuming.

Now he could only wait to see if he would be a SeeD in a matter of an hour.


	3. Forest Owls and Gradutation

Author's Notes: Well, it's nice that all of you feel pity for Squall, lol. He won't get much until he meets Rinoa, which will be soon, I promise. Things will really start to develop in chapter 4, but because these are so long (in fact I've never made chapters this long in all my stories…at least continually) they're taking me quite a while to produce, so I hope they're up to your expectations in terms of quality. I love this story, I'm working hard on it, and I thank you all for your reviews! Please keep them coming! Love ya all.

**_Running_**

**Chapter 3**

**Forest Owls and Graduation**

The night seemed to go by slower and slower for Rinoa. She'd been in her room since 5 o'clock, and it was nearing 7:30 presently. She picked up the phone on her nightstand, and dialed the number, listening to it ring in her ear and smiling as the person picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

"Hey Zone," she replied, sitting up in her bed. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Rinoa! Not much here, what are you doing?"

She sighed dramatically, hoping to get her point across. "Oh nothing, just sitting in my room, trying to avoid my biological parent as much as humanly possible."

"Uh oh, you guys have another fight?"

"Not necessarily, it was more on my end that the shouting took place, but nevertheless, I don't want to see him again tonight."

"You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head, though he couldn't see it. "No," she said quietly. "I've just been sitting in here for two and a half hours listening to my stomach growl and I wanted some company."

He made a noise of agreement, and a moment of silence ensued. "Well, Watts and I had a Forest Owls meeting this morning."

This perked Rinoa up. She had been interested in Zone's resistance group since a little after she'd met him, and always loved to hear updates about it. "Oh really? And how did that go?"

He hesitated a little before going on. "It was okay. But we really need more members. And a better leader. I'm not exactly cut out to be a leader."

Rinoa made a face. "Oh please, don't fish for compliments. You think Watts could be a better leader than you?"

Zone laughed at that one. "Well no, I didn't say that, but I really don't have leaderships, it's not a self-esteem thing."

"Well, if you say so. But I think you can do anything like that if you set your mind to it."

Zone smiled. "Well thanks."

"What's in other news?"

"Well SeeD has been helping Timber in some kind of monster peril for the past few hours. Watts and I thought it best to stay out of town a while until they clean it up."

Rinoa sat up on her bed, a thought flashing in her head. "That's it, Zone!"

Zone was confused. "That's…what?"

"You can hire SeeD to help you in your resistance plans!"

Silence registered on the other line. Zone kept opening his mouth to say something and then shutting it again. "But Rinoa," he finally managed. "Where would we get the money for that?"

She bit her lower lip. "I could loan you it. I mean, come on, how much easier does it get? SeeD would help in no time!"

He had to admit, it was a good idea. But he didn't want Rinoa to have to pay for it. That would be like charity. He'd be making installments of payment for the rest of his life to pay it off. "I couldn't let you do that Rinoa, not unless you…"

He stopped. Rinoa lifted an eyebrow. "Not unless I what?"

"Not unless if you joined the Forest Owls!" he exclaimed, excitement growing in his voice.

Rinoa was stunned. "Y-you want…**me** in the Forest Owls?"

"No, the other Rinoa I know. Of course you! Why not you?"

She blinked, trying to determine how to answer him. Could this be her way out? If she ran away, to a resistance group her father didn't know about and traveled a lot, there was a good chance that after about two weeks he'd quit looking and she could live her life free of him.

"Zone, I…I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes, Rinoa. You're a great leader, you'd be perfect."

"What makes you think I'm a great leader?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Well," he stated bluntly. "You're a girl. Girls are good at telling people what to do."

Rinoa screwed up her face in a manner that didn't quite register as angry, but not too happy. "I'll take that as a compliment, buddy. But watch yourself."

He gulped. "I guess that was kind of poorly worded. But think about it! You've got the money I could eventually try to pay you back, you've got the leadership qualities, and you're General Caraway's daughter…"

"Do me a favor and don't remind me of that."

"Sorry…but seriously, you could be the greatest thing that ever happened to the Forest Owls! What do you think?"

Rinoa thought for a moment. "Hmm…" 

"Will you join us?" Please? You already believe in our cause."

"If I run away to join you, will you grant me protection from my warden?"

"You got it."

She grinned. "Then yes. Yes, I'll become a Forest Owl."

Zone let out a whoop of excitement. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now all we have to do is plan out how we'll get you here."

"We'll figure that out later, it's getting late. Call me tomorrow at about 5, okay?"

"Yup, gotcha."

"So I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah, thanks so much Rin, you won't regret it. Bye!"

"Bye." Hanging up the phone, she had a feeling she wouldn't regret running away.

"What is taking so long?" Aleston Gray demanded, kicking the wall in front of him. They'd been waiting for over an hour to hear back from the Garden officials, and all of them were getting impatient, including Squall. Although it didn't read in his expression or body language, he was more nervous than ever.

Traydon stood clear down on the other side of the hallway, arms crossed and face grim. He was still seething from his encounters with Squall, but the younger cadet paid no attention to him. It was the best and only option he had if he expected to remain a Balamb student.

Finally, one of the Headmaster's servants walked into the hallways, causing everyone to stop moving and listen hopefully for their name. "Rubiv, Clay," he called out first. Clay gave a shout of joy, and walked forward, heading for the acceptance room while the rest stayed behind.

"Gray, Aleston." Another cry of achievement. Squall wasn't worried, that was only two out of the four. But he did get in a fight…

"Leonhart, Squall." He let an inward sigh of relief out, and silently walked forward. He could feel all other's eyes on him, but ignored them.

"Weredon, Alexia. That is all. Thank you."

Squall kept walking, knowing he had just made an extra enemy at Balamb Garden.

"Well, I am pleased to congratulate all four of you today. As you can tell by the small number among you, very few cadets get the privilege of being in SeeD. We have to judge harshly and carefully, so to be accepted is a great honor. Now, here is your grade report."

He headed toward Clay first, and handed him his report, whispering in his ear, "It's always honorable to protect the helpless. Remember that." Next he moved to Aleston, shaking his hand and saying, "Treat others as others. You'll get the same in return." He skipped Squall and moved on to Alexia. Handing her the grade report, he said, "Always give it your best shot, no matter what stands in your way. Never give up or give in."

Finally, with a smile, he came to Squall, performing the same routine. Leaning in, he said, "Best of luck in the years to come. I'm expecting wonderful results from you. See me in my office after you're dismissed."

Squall couldn't seem to get rid of the man. But better to go to Headmaster Cid's office than face Seifer or Traydon. He dismissed the group with another fortune cookie phrase (lmfao to Lindsay), and gave Squall the motion to follow him back. He'd been in Headmaster Cid's office far too many times lately, and to tell the truth, he was getting sick of it. He didn't mind the Headmaster, hell, he might go so far as to say he even liked him a little. But currently, he was on an overdose of Cid Kramer.

"Thank you for your cooperation in this, Squall. I'm sure you're sick of me telling you good job-well, I'm sure you're sick of me in general, but I promise, this is the last time I'm calling you in here. For a while."

Squall tried desperately to hide his annoyance. "Yes, sir," he said as politely as possible.

"Now for the matter at hand. We don't normally assign freshly graduated SeeD's on missions this early, but we're in desperate need for another good SeeD, and we have decided you would be a perfect candidate."

Squall groaned inwardly. _I'm so damn sick of all this 'you're so special,' shit. Can't they just leave me alone and act like I'm a normal person? _"I see, sir. What is the mission?"

Cid pulled out some papers from under the stack on his desk. He shuffled through a couple of them, adjusting his glasses, and with an, "Ah!" began reading the mission file. "'SeeD has been asked to help Deling City in the matter of cleaning out their sewage pathways. Monsters have been overrunning the place, and assistance is needed to clear them out.' How does that sound to you? Any questions?"

"Yes sir. If I may ask, why is Galbadia Garden not assisting them? Are they not much closer?"

Cid chuckled heartily to himself. "Always thinking, aren't you Squall?"

_That's more than I can say for you, _Squall thought silently, suppressing a small smile at the thought. "That's a very good question," Cid went on. "And my answer to it is that Galbadia Garden's SeeD simply doesn't have the right talents for such an assignment."

Squall looked suspicious. "The…talents, sir?"

"That's right. They specialize in different types of tactics, and Balamb SeeD is more fit for the job, that's all. Deling government wants it done quickly and quietly, and we have a good reputation for doing just that."

He nodded in understanding, but Squall still didn't believe Cid was telling him the full truth. But he wouldn't push it any further. Standing up with the Headmaster, he saluted. "You leave tomorrow at 0700 hours. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. As your Headmaster, I wish you nothing but the best in your years as a SeeD at Balamb. We're lucky to have you here."

"Thank you sir."

"Thank you, Squall. You're dismissed."

Squall exited the office and readied himself mentally to brave the hallways full of students coming out of class. He never knew what each one would do…especially after hearing of his graduation. He wasn't halfway into the hallway when he heard someone shout his last name. Turning around, he saw Clay and felt like sighing with tremendous relief. The new SeeD approached him, and was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I just wanted to say nice job on the exam. You handled that whole thing with Tray really well, you deserve to graduate."

He nodded. "Thanks," he said stoically. "You too."

"Thanks. If you want a little piece of advice, though, steer clear of him. He's pretty pissed still."

Squall's expression remained blank. "I figured. Well, I'll see you."

Clay wasn't done. "Hey wait," he said, reaching out to grab Squall's arm before he shrugged it away. But he did look back at him. "What?"

"I heard you have your first mission tomorrow morning in Deling City."

Squall's brow crinkled. "H-how did you…?"

Clay shrugged. "Word travels fast around here. I have a friend who'll be with you tomorrow on that mission."

Squall gave a nod of understanding. _Damn, I'd say word travels fast. It hasn't even been ten minutes. _"Well anyway," Clay went on. "Maybe next time we'll be on a mission together."

"Maybe."

"Until then, good luck! See ya around."

"Yeah."

Squall kept walking. Although he didn't and wouldn't show it, he appreciated Clay's kindness. After dealing with Traydon and Aleston, he realized kindness would be rare among the SeeD's he was to work with. As he traveled further down the hall, he found Seifer leaning against the wall. Part of him wanted to avoid confrontation altogether and turn around and walk away, but the other part knew that if he did so-because Seifer had already seen him-it would only make things worse.

"Oh look, Traydon, it's Mr. Hot Head himself. Shall we bow?" Seifer said mockingly with a smirk.

_I'm the hot head? He should listen to himself more often, _Squall thought to himself as Traydon emerged from behind Seifer. _Oh great, just what I need, two in one. _He said nothing in return, and kept walking past them, but Seifer stuck a foot out. Luckily Squall saw it before he could trip, and looked over at his rival, waiting for more taunting.

"Maybe we should," Traydon remarked back to his new ally. "He certainly thinks he's worthy enough to be royalty. What should we call you from now on, Leonhart? King Squall?"

Squall ignored them, merely looking ahead of him. He waited for Seifer's foot to go back to its place by the wall, but nothing happened. "Heard you got your first mission tomorrow," Seifer said, looking at Squall even though the stare was not returned. "Bet you think you're something special just because Headmaster Cid thinks you're Hyne on Earth."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Will you let me pass?" he said without malice, stating it as merely a question. No threat was added to it, making it less fun for Seifer to make fun of him. He waited again, still not looking into his rival's emerald eyes, knowing what he saw in them he wouldn't like. Within a few moments, the foot came back, and Squall moved forward.

He continued walking down the hallway toward his dorm room, but not without shouts behind him. Shouts such as, "You'll kill them all with your stupidity tomorrow!" and, "The only reason you got the mission is because you're a suck up!" all which followed him to a restless slumber that night, before the morning of his first mission.


	4. Deling Sewers

Author's Notes: Well, not many new reviewers, but I'm glad the ones who keep reviewing are coming back for more! I hope you all like it; I feel the pity for Squall. There were quite a few reviewers who kept saying, "Poor Squally," but don't worry, he'll be fine. He's gotta expect this though, doesn't he? Like Optical Goddess said, it's like Teacher's Pet, people feel like they have to pick on him to make themselves feel better. Special thanks to reviewers Optical Goddess, Rinoa Leonheart, Wolfy (my best girly!!) Noacat, Amber Tinted, AngelPrinczess29, Trinity and R Junkie. Btw, R Junkie, I made Squall say that line because I couldn't think of any other way to get Headmaster Cid to start calling him Squall. I know it was OOC, but I had to do it. Anyway, enjoy!! 

Running

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Deling Sewers_**

****

****

            Rinoa shut the door behind her as she arrived home from school, heading up the stairs without so much as an, "I'm home," or a, "Hello," to her father. She worked on her homework from 3:30 to 4, and decided to call Zone instead of having him call her as they'd agreed. She wanted to be out of that house as soon as possible, and she found it hard to concentrate throughout the school day because of her excitement.

            Picking up the phone, she hoped he'd be there to answer her phone call. She listened to it ring in her ear, and on the third ring he picked up at last. "Hello?" he said, and Rinoa sprung up on her bed. 

            "Hey Zone, it's Rinoa again."

            "Oh, hey there! I thought I wasn't going to talk to you until 5. You're lucky you caught me, I was just coming back in from outside to get something."

            She smiled. "I know, but I couldn't myself. I just want to be rid of this place so bad."

            Zone chuckled a little. "That's understandable. So, what should be the plan then?"

            Rinoa shrugged. "I thought that was your area, not mine."

            He made a noise of thought, and then replied, "I guess you'd be right about that. Okay, well first, what's a good time when your father isn't around?"

            She laughed dryly. "How about 24/7?"

            Zone realized the mistake he'd made in the phrasing of the question, and corrected himself. "Sorry…I meant when is he not home?"

            Rinoa pondered for a moment, going over the General's schedule during the day. A few seconds she responded with, "He's gone to work from 9 AM to 3 PM, and then he's home by the time I'm home from school."

            "I see," Zone said slowly, his mind working fast. "Does he see you go to school? Like, leaving the house?"

            "No, he's usually still sleeping when I leave, if he's not working here or has a meeting."

            "Okay…is there any way you can get out of there without being seen by neighbors, your maid, everyone?"

            "Umm…" she wasn't sure about that one. Other than the front door and back door, there wasn't much else. "Oh!" a light bulb flashed on. "There's the passage that leads to the sewer." She made a face. "I used to sneak down there when I was little, it stinks so bad. I don't go anymore cause of all the monsters."

            He was silent for a moment. "You know how to fight…don't you?"

            Rinoa was offended. "Well of course I do! Do you have any idea how strong the monsters are down there? Just because I don't like to fight those kind of monsters doesn't mean I can't fight at all."

            Zone put his free hand up and backed off the statement. "Okay, okay. I was just making sure. Don't get all defensive about it. But you will have to go through there and fight them to avoid being seen."

            She glared into the phone, as if her stare would bore through the telephone lines and reach him so he could see her disdain. "That's fine, you don't think I can handle tough situations?"

            He couldn't win with this girl. "Did I say that? Ever?"

            "You implied it."

            He sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'm sorry for implying that you couldn't handle tough situations. I'll watch myself next time, Princess."

            "Princess?" Rinoa said skeptically. 

            "Hey, I kinda like that for you. Rinoa Caraway, I dub thee Princess of the Forest Owls!"

            "Heartilly," she corrected.

            "What?"

            "I'm going by my mother's maiden name now. I'm Rinoa Heartilly. Call me that from now on, okay?"

            "Okay…well anyway, on with the plan. How soon do you want to leave? Tomorrow morning?"

            "Of course, if that's possible. What do I need to do?"

            "Well, you're going to need to take some risks to get out of there without anyone seeing you. Are you up for it?"

            Rinoa would've given him a look of stating the obvious if she could've seen his face. "Honey, I'd cheat _death_ to get out of this place."

            He chuckled softly. "Okay, I'll take that as a definite yes. So what you need to do is…"

            Squall awoke to the irritating beeping of his alarm clock. He slammed his palm down on top of it to make the sound cease, and read the illuminated letters: 8:30. He still had an hour until the mission group left, and needed to shower and eat before that time arrived.

            Shedding his boxers and stepping into the shower, he shuddered as the warm droplets met his bare skin. He reveled in the warm feeling and washed himself for fifteen minutes, and then toweled himself off after getting out. He pulled out his normal attire of black leather jacket, pants and boots, combed his hair the way he liked it, and left the Dorm, heading for the Cafeteria. 

            After finishing a light breakfast, Squall realized it was time to meet for his first mission. While he walked toward the exit, a figure ran toward and slammed into him, knocking him backward onto the ground. He looked to see who the guilty was, and discovered he didn't know the young man picking up his fallen books. 

            "Oh man, I am so sorry," the spiky-haired blonde apologized before even looking at whom he'd knocked down. "I was just in a really big hurry to get in line for the hotdogs and…" his voice trailed off as he extended a hand to Squall. Eyes widening, he took Squall's hand and brought him to his feet, jaw opening a little. "Holy shit," he muttered. "You're…you're Squall Leonhart!"

            Squall straightened his jacket and picked up a stray paper of the young man's. "Yeah, so?"

            "You're going on your first mission today, aren't you?"

            Squall nodded. He didn't even know this guy's name, why was he asking things like this? "On my way now."

            "Wow…you're like, the talk of the Garden!"

            _Oh goodie, _Squall thought caustically. _Excuse me while I do a cartwheel with joy. _"Great. Bye."

            He turned to exit from the blonde man, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder that he quickly shoved away. "No wait! I'm Zell Dincht."

            Squall didn't have time for this. "That's wonderful, I need to go. You already know who I am. Bye." He walked out the exit with Zell calling after him. He didn't have time to chat, nor did he want to. If he didn't hurry to the entrance, he was going to be late and that would give all of his group members extra reason to pick on him. Running toward the entrance, he saw three men Clay's age standing together. They saw him headed toward them and nudged one another, pointing to him as he came up next to them.

            "Look Nori, it's that Leonhart kid. The guy that got to graduate early…" 

            "I know, he's always been on Cid's good side. And now we have to tolerate him for the entire day."

            The third stayed quiet, and Squall could only wonder why. He didn't say anything back to the two older men, but he didn't have to. The Garden official standing with the heard the two whispering, and came to stand beside them. "Gentlemen," he said gruffly, making them both jump. "I believe I asked you to stay quiet."

            They both came to attention. "Yes, Sir."

            "Alright. Now that everyone is here, we can begin the briefing on your mission. When you arrive in Deling, a guard should meet you at the entrance. He will escort you to the passage leading to the sewer, and will make sure you're SeeDs before taking you down there by asking you what Garden Code number five is. To which you will answer…?"

            "All cadets and SeeDs must be ready to battle at all times, in the event that another Garden or hostile force attacks," all four answered simultaneously. Every student needed to know the Garden Codes by heart.

            "Very good. The leader for this mission is Noriyuki Sandas. You are in charge of infiltration and success. Good luck to you all."

            As the official left, Nori turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, this mission is going to be quick and easy if everything goes well. First, let's introduce ourselves. You all know my name now, so we'll pass it on to the next person."

            He looked to the man to his left and gave him a nudge. The man cleared his throat and said, "I'm Brecken Wintercross." The one next to him nodded and then said, "And I'm Kushin Ryu. You can call me Kush." (Author's Note: It's pronounced Coosh) Next it was Squall's turn. He didn't know why he even bothered…they already knew his name, just like every other student at Garden. But oh well. Might as well comply to avoid trouble. "Squall Leonhart," was all he said. The three stared at him for a moment as if expecting more out of a new legend.

            Nori was the first to speak. "Okay, well, now that we all know each other's names, let's get this show on the road. Move out, men!"

            Brecken came up beside Nori to walk with him, and Squall could barely pick it up when he whispered, "And boys."

            Both SeeDs got a hearty laugh out of that one.

            As they arrived in Deling City, Squall spotted the guard that was to escort them to the sewers. Nori approached him, the other three following behind, and began speaking with him. He listened in on the conversation between them. "Good evening Sir," the guard greeted, and Nori saluted with the guard. 

            "Good evening," Nori said back. "Nice night, isn't it?"

            "Certainly…say, do you happen to know what Garden Code number five is? My buddies and I were making a bet and I wanted to see if I won my 10 Gil."

            Nori opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it again. He looked around him in desperation, and Squall could read his actions clearly. Mr. High-and-Mighty leader had forgotten the Garden Code.

            Seeing him in need of a memory refresher, Squall came up behind him and elbowed him in the side. Nori looked at him, and Squall motioned for him to lean in. "All cadets and SeeDs must be ready to battle at all times, in the event that another Garden or hostile force attacks," he whispered.

            Having gotten the answer, Nori snapped back up and recited what Squall had just said to him. His cheeks flushed…a fifteen-year-old could remember it, but he couldn't.

            "Thank you Sir, right this way, follow me."

            He led them through Deling City, past dance clubs that were closed until the deep recesses of the night, by people walking to work, and others just loitering outside restaurants and other buildings. Squall observed the people silently, taking in their different actions and first impressions as they walked by. Some looking like businessmen, others the common man or woman, and the occasional slums hooker-type. As he took in each person, they reached their destination and he nearly missed running into Brecken, who was walking in front of him. The guard opened up a door that to first glance seemed hidden because it blended in so well to the wall around it, and turned to them.

            "The sewers are not easy to navigate, SeeDs. There are many turns and dead ends, so try to remember landmarks and be careful. Kill as many of the monsters down there as you can, and when you've finished simply come back up the ladder and back out to the city. Good luck to you all, and thank you from Deling City."

            All four of them nodded in understanding, and the guard stood aside to let them through. Nori was the first to go through, followed by Brecken, Squall, and Kushin. They climbed down the ladder into the sewer, and the echo of the guard closing the door reverberated off the stone walls. Squall's feet hit the floor, and Nori walked in front of them all, not giving one glance to Squall.

            "Okay, we'll take these monsters down two at a time, everyone, and to do that we'll have to work together. Let's get this done quickly and thoroughly, so we can go home. Everybody ready?"

            Silence and a couple shakes of the head were his affirmation. "Then let's kick some monster ass!"

            Rinoa awoke at 8:00, just as she and Zone had planned. She fished the bag she had packed the night before out from under her bed, and checked it over. Only half of her clothing had been packed for weight purposes, and special belongings lay underneath the pile of clothes. A picture of her and her mother, Angelo's puppy picture, and the music box her mom had given her when she was four that played, "Eyes On Me," were among the belongings. 

            She left the bag on top her bed, and got dressed before going down to the kitchen. She pulled on a navy blue and black skirt and a black top, along with ankle length boots she wore often. She headed down to the kitchen where the maid had already made breakfast, ate to satisfy her, then went up to her room, pretending to get her schoolbooks and backpack.

            By this time the clock read 8:30, and the maid left at 9:30 to clean up after her father once he departed for work. She was a sitting duck until both of them left, because the maid thought she'd already gone to school.

            Looking around her room to double-check for thing she might've forgotten to pack, she saw Angelo still asleep in her dog bed. She patted her knee and snapped her fingers to wake her up and call her over, too afraid to call her name. The loyal companion made her way over to the bed and jumped up next to Rinoa.

            "You ready to go with me to the Forest Owls?" she whispered in Angelo's ear, causing them to perk up. "Yeah? Will you help me fight those big bad monsters? Huh?"

            Angelo barked, and Rinoa was quick to quiet her. "Shh, we don't want to wake up the old man, now do we?"

            The dog growled in reply, and Rinoa laughed softly, stroking her back and underside. Suddenly she heard footsteps up the stairs, and realized all too late that she'd forgotten one very important detail.

            "Oh shit!" she whispered harshly, hiding the bag of clothes and belongings under the bed, along with her backpack. Just as the door was creaking open, she slipped into her very spatial walk-in closet and went to the very end of it, trying hard to breathe quietly.

            The maid hummed a soft tune as she turned the bed sheets up and straightened them. She dusted around the room and fluffed the pillows (including Angelo's dog bed), humming the whole time. Rinoa's heart pounded so loudly she was afraid the maid could hear it, and when she opened the closet door to put clothes that were on the floor in the hamper, Rinoa nearly cried out. She closed the door, and after making a final inspection, left the room entirely.

            Rinoa let out a huge sigh she'd been holding for what felt like an eternity. She left the closet, and Angelo came back over to her. She kneeled down and scratched the dog's ears, heart still thundering in her chest. "That was a close one, huh girl? Better not come that close again, or we won't get out of here."

            Squall delivered the finishing blow to the black monster in front of them, their tenth one already in an hour. Despite the lingering cold shoulder Nori gave Squall, the mission team was working well together in battle.

            "Nice job, kid," Brecken said, coming up behind him and patting him on the shoulder. "Took that one out pretty quick, didn't we?"

            Squall moved forward to get the hand off his body, and sheathed his gunblade. "Whatever," he said emotionlessly, hoping to erase any feelings of "friendship" between them. It seemed to work, too. Brecken left his side and didn't say anything more to him.

            "Breck, Squall, let's keep moving," Nori ordered, motioning for them to follow. "Remember, quickly and thoroughly."

            They took down another four in the next ten minutes, Squall working just as hard as the others to kill them. The monsters were tough, but not tough enough. He sliced every one of them as hard as he could, dealing major damage each time. "Damn, Leonhart," Kushin said in wonder. "What's your secret?"

            He honestly had no idea where the adrenaline came from. He was fairly strong even without a power rush, but for some reason, today he was a machine. The slimy beast before them didn't stand a chance. 

            "Forget it," Brecken shouted. "The guy's like a mute, he barely says one word. And that's if you're lucky not to be totally ignored."

            "Concentrate!" Nori yelled. "Don't let yourself get distracted, it'll take advantage of you!"

            Just as he said this, Squall unleashed his Limit Break, Renzokuken. The monster fell lifeless to the ground, and the other three men stared in awe at their teammate.

            "Geez…I'd hate to have you for an enemy."

            "No kidding. Warning to everyone: don't piss off the hormonal kid."

            Brecken and Kushin laughed, but Nori and Squall remained straight-faced and unamused. Squall breathed hard from the exertion of the fight, and he met Nori's thoughtful gaze.

            "Quit it, you two," he said sternly, still looking at Squall. The laughter ceased abruptly. "We've got work to do. Let's go."

            In that moment when Nori held his fifteen-year-old partner's stare, a sort of mutual understanding passed between them. As the boys walked on, Nori nodded toward Squall, and from then on his shoulder turned warm to him.

            They walked along the sewers together, Squall walking as far away from them as possible. He didn't want Nori to think they were friends, either, he needed no one and no one needed him. That was how things were supposed to be.

            For as long as he could remember, Squall had been alone. After the Orphanage, all he knew was living alone. He was the only person he cared about. Since Ellone had left him…no, he mustn't think about her. He didn't need her. She was just someone who hadn't loved him enough to stick around. And that was just fine with him. 

            …Right?

            Without realizing it, while he was looking down at the ground and walking, he'd strayed from the group. _No need to panic,_ he thought to himself. _I can get back to them easily_. _No problem. _He continued down the very similar to each other passageways, walking faster with rising panic, despite what he'd told himself.

            Suddenly, he came upon a doorway that looked like it might lead up above ground. Curiosity getting the best of him, he approached the door and looked closely at it, examining it and wondering what was on the other side. His fist lingered in front of it, while he decided whether to knock or not.

            The time had come. The maid shut the door to their mansion, and she had heard Caraway leave a half hour before. All was clear, and she couldn't have been more excited about it.

            "Angelo! They're gone! Let's go, girl!" she yelped, and the dog bounded after her down the stairs. Her bag dragged behind her, threatening to trip her if she wasn't careful. But she didn't care. She'd be free in less than twenty-four hours.

            Now inside the General's room, she spotted the secret door in the left corner. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she walked to it, each step feeling lighter and more independent. Freedom was calling her name…but as soon as she rested her hand on the intricately carved statue to turn it, she heard a knock against the wall. Bringing her hand back as if the surface were scalding hot, she looked at the wall with a puzzled stare.

            "H-hello?" she called, pressing herself against the wall to hear the answer.

            An unsure, but deep voice came through. "Uh, hello, can you tell me where I've reached?"

            Rinoa's brow knotted. Should she really give that information to a nameless, faceless stranger? No, she'd find out some things first. 

            "Sure, but I'd like you to tell me your name first, please. And what you're doing here."

            "I'm Squall Leonhart. I'm a-a SeeD from Balamb Garden. I had to come on a mission with a group to help clean out some of the monsters in the sewers. Strictly business."

            He sounded so mature, so professional. Could he really be making that up? She didn't believe so. "You've reached the Caraway mansion, Squall."

            _Damn, _he thought. _I really did stray far. How am I supposed to get back now?_

"So…that makes you who?"

            "Rinoa Caraway-Heartilly," she replied. "But I go by Rinoa Heartilly."

            Rinoa Heartilly…he mouthed the name, and noted the way it rolled off his tongue. He liked it. But he wouldn't let that on.

            "General Caraway's daughter?"

            "Unfortunately."

            Great, he was messing with a pampered brat. But she did sound like she didn't have much pride in her status. But because she lived here, maybe…dare he ask? He had no other choice, really. "May I ask you a question?"

            _Wow, mature, professional, _and _polite. How old is he? Thirty-five? _"I don't see why not. Shoot."

             "Do you know your way around the sewers? I've lost my group, and I can't get around here very easily."

            Rinoa bit her lower lip. "Roughly. I have to get through there anyway. I could help you out."

            He didn't like have to accept help from someone-especially a girl-but if he wanted to get back to Garden any time soon, he'd need assistance, and she was his only hope.

            "Okay."

            "I'll open the door now."

            "Alright, thanks."

            She turned the statue, and the door opened to reveal the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her fifteen years on earth.

            AN: Oh, and Noacat, you can fall off your chair now. ;) 


	5. The Angel Meets the Lion

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, guys!! Yes, finally, the meeting of Squall and Rinoa. There'll be a lot of dialogue in this chapter, so those of you who enjoy them talking back and forth will definitely enjoy this chapter. I'm glad ya'll like it! Keep reading and reviewing!! Much love. Oh yeah, and I'm really sorry about the mistake with Angelo's gender! All along I've said he was a boy, but in this fic I decided to give in to every other fic I've read where he was a girl. smacks forehead I guess I should've gone with my gut. 

**Running** **Chapter 5** The Angel Meets the Lion__

I don't know anything at all 

_And I'm somebody else_

_It could take years to find you_

_It could take years to find myself_

_And I don't need to hear your answer_

_I just need you to see_

_That I think it's time to break down_

_These walls that we throw_

_-Trapt, "Made of Glass"___

            Both were speechless for a few moments, drinking one another's presence in. Squall stared, helpless to tear his eyes away. She was beautiful…long raven hair, chocolate eyes, and an oval porcelain face. She had a girlish aura to her, yet something in her eyes told him she was the rebellious type. The outfit she wore accentuated her curves wonderfully. Unlike any girl he'd ever seen before. 

            And him…he was the most unique guy she'd ever laid eyes on. He had a rough calloused look to him, even though he was so young, and yet his face was soft, but the eyes were hard. They softened as he looked her over…she noted the stormy blue-green color…gorgeous. And the unruly mahogany hair matched the black leather fashion, which seemed slightly Gothic.

            Squall was the first to break the silence, his cold side taking over again. "Uh…can I get that bag for you?"

            She still ogled at him, but fumbled for the bag behind her and gave it to him. "Y-yeah, thanks…thank you, Squall."

            He took her bag and turned around, having to rip his gaze away from her. She wanted to tell him to turn back, to come closer so she could inspect him fully. But she merely followed behind in stunned silence, watching his backside._ Cute butt, too, _she thought to herself. _This guy's got everything! _Then a thought crossed her mind and hit her hard. _But what if he's got a girlfriend, too? Man, some girls have all the luck. Either that or he's gay, one of the two. All the hot ones are gay. _

            She laughed aloud at her thoughts. Squall craned his neck to look at her questioningly, but said nothing. She found this strange and intriguing.

            "Don't you want to know why I'm laughing?" she asked, jogging up next to him. He did not meet her eyes. She didn't necessarily _want _him to know why she was laughing, but she found it odd that he didn't ask.

            "No," he answered simply.

            "Why not?"

            "Because it's none of my business."

            "Well," she persisted. "Don't you at least wonder?"

            "Not really."

             Rinoa's brows creased in irritation. She took this as a shove-off, like the scene a few minutes before hadn't even happened. The way they'd looked at each other…she'd thought for sure he was interested. What if she had been wrong? _No, _she disagreed with herself. _I didn't mistake that look in his eyes. I looked at him the same way, I know what it said. He must just be hard to crack, that's all. Well I can fix that._

            She ignored the last comment, and decided it would be a good idea to strike up some casual conversation. "So, Squall, you said you're a SeeD? That makes you how old?"

            "Fifteen," he said curtly, staring straight ahead. "Do you know where you're going?"

            Rinoa contemplated this for a minute. With the little information she'd read in some of her father's documents when he wasn't looking, she'd always seen the age for a SeeD a minimum of seventeen. Curiosity piqued, she asked, "Wait…doesn't that make you a little young to be a SeeD? As far as I know, you have to be seventeen, don't you?"

            He chose to ignore the question. "Do you know where we're going or don't you?"

            Rinoa wasn't one to give up easily. "I'll tell you that once you answer _my _question."

            Squall sighed, conceding to the girl. "Yes, you have to be seventeen. Garden made an exception and allowed me to graduate early. That's all."

            She lifted an eyebrow. "Why would they do that? Because you're so great they couldn't wait two more years for you?"

            _I sense sarcasm, _Squall thought, still keeping his eyes forward. _Is she mocking my abilities?_ "I guess," he said finally in response, still wondering if what she'd said had been in malice.

            "Wow," she said genuinely, looking down at the filthy sewer floor. "That must mean you're a pretty good fighter."

            _That must mean you're a pretty fast thinker, _he thought with an inward smile. _Man, takes a lot of thinking to figure that one out. _"I guess," he said again. "Now will you answer my question?"

            Variety was obviously not this guy's best quality. Apparently he didn't have everything she thought he did. "I'm pretty sure I know where we're going," she responded, fairly sure of herself. "I went down here a lot when I was little, to escape my dad for a while." At this she trailed off, realizing she was going too far in her personal life already. Conversation wasn't Squall's high point, but Rinoa's downfall was telling people too much information too soon. A lot of the time she said things no one really needed to know when she just met them. She was outspoken, and it sometimes got her into trouble.

            However, as she thought most would, Squall asked nothing about her father. He merely stayed on the topic of the goal ahead of them. "I don't know how to track down my group…but I'm pretty sure they're looking for me by now, so we might get lucky and run into them. Where are you heading?"

            This was a touchy subject, she recognized suddenly. Either being a SeeD, he'd want to do the responsible thing and bring her back home or report her, or he might just let her go about her business without trying to interfere. Judging by his previous responses, she got the feeling he didn't care much about other's problems. So she took her chances. "I'm…running away from home. There's a resistance faction in Timber that I've been asked to join, and I had to sneak out so no one would see me."

            Squall finally turned his head to look at Rinoa for the first time since they'd met at the doorway. Her eyes looked distant, like the topic was hard to talk about. Her voice was steady, yet the look on her face read differently. It was none of his business as to why she was running away, but he needed some other facts before making a decision on what to do with her. "You're…the same age as me?" he inquired quietly. He found it easy to talk to this girl, something he didn't normally find in others. She made him feel comfortable for some unknown reason. 

            "Yeah, fifteen. I'm still in school, but I guess now that I'm going to Timber I'm not a student," she said with a dry laugh. "Stay in school, kids! Unless you decide to run away to a resistance faction, like so many others have done." She took his silence as patient listening, and despite the fact that she'd told herself not to reveal too much information too soon, she went on anyway. "I'm…running away from my father, really. I've lived alone with him since my mom died ten years ago. And ever since then it's like I've been invisible. Like I did something wrong…" she stopped suddenly, looking away and putting a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all this. I have this flaw that I tell people my whole life story after barely meeting them. I'll…stop now."

            _No, don't stop, _Squall thought to himself. _Tell me more about yourself. _He wanted to say this aloud to her, but… "I can't," he said softly out loud, clearly by accident. Realizing he'd voiced his thoughts, he quickly wished he could take them back; for he knew Rinoa had noticed.

            "What?" she said, leaning her head around to see his face. "You can't what?"

             _Think quickly, think quickly…c'mon, Squall, be a quick thinker, you're good at this kind of stuff. You're a SeeD! _"I…can't decide which way we should turn. Left or right?"

            Rinoa narrowed her chocolate eyes, suspicion rising at his reply. It sounded made-up, but she didn't want to question him and then be wrong, so she might as well go along with it. "Left, I think. So…what happens if you can't find your group?"

            _What happens? I get made fun of by my leader, his pals, not to mention Seifer and Traydon, who I'd be proving right with their comments. And when I got back to Garden I'd be a huge disappointment to the Headmaster who had faith in me. But we won't go into that. _"I'd rather not find out, okay? Let's just focus on what will happen when I **do **find them."

            Rinoa thought about this for a moment, and decided he had a point. She nodded, and went on in silence. Since he never told her to go on talking, she took it as a hint that he had wanted her to shut up. He seemed like the type of guy who just wanted to cut the bullshit and get straight to what he was supposed to do, not caring how others felt or what happened to them. Maybe he wasn't so perfect after all.

            She had never been the type to enjoy silence. Always wanting to chat away with someone and be their friend, not act like she didn't know them at all and try to make as little conversation as possible, which seemed to be Squall's favorite way to go. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "So what's Garden like? I've always wondered what it's like there…sure seems like a nice place from the outside."

            Squall let out a sigh. His patience was wearing thin, and, contradictory to what he had thought earlier, he was wondering if this girl ever stopped talking. It seemed as if they were going in circles, and they could've been for all he knew, and hope was diminishing quickly for finding the group he'd lost. "It's nice. Are you sure you know where you're going? It seems to me we're not getting anywhere."

            _Speaking of not getting anywhere, _she thought with a roll of her eyes. _This guy's shell is tougher than most. _"I'm pretty sure we're going the right way. I know we'll come out to the entrance soon enough, trust me."

            "Soon enough? What do you mean soon en…" suddenly Squall's sentence was cut off by the appearance of the largest monster he'd yet seen down in the Sewers. Rinoa let out a scream as it jumped in front of her, and Squall quickly slid in between the two, brandishing his gunblade to ward off the creature. It let out a screech as the new victim came into view, and attempted the first strike. Squall fell back a little, but felt the adrenaline surge through him that had been there when he was with Nori and the others.

            "Squall! Are you okay?" Rinoa shouted, moving out of the way of the monster. She'd told Zone she could fight…and she would! She'd fight for Squall. Before she could release her Pinwheel, though, Squall raised himself from the ground with renewed vigor.

            "Stay back!" he ordered, lifting his gunblade and glaring at the black creature before them. "I'll handle this!"

            The Electrode, as Squall's scan defined it, was stronger than they thought. It let loose a fury of electrical current onto Rinoa, who was still on the sidelines. Squall cursed under his breath and tore into the monster, rage coursing through him like never before. Rinoa attempted to get up off the concrete, Angelo licking her face, but each time she got halfway up, her body forced her back down again. _Damn, _she thought, shaking from the electricity still running through her. _Now he's going to think I can't fight or fend for myself. That was the last thing I needed. _

            He continued to fight with all he had, wondering if Rinoa was okay but having no time to check. Casting a strong sleep spell on the creature to buy him some time, he quickly threw a glance at the girl. "Are you alright?" he shouted, seeing her still on the ground and beginning to worry. But just as he thought she might be unconscious, she turned her head and gave him a thumbs-up and a smile, hoping it would make him happy. 

            "I'm okay! Focus on the monster, I think he's waking up!"

            Snapping his head back to look at the monster, which indeed was coming to, and took another whack at it with his gunblade. The Electrode would be tough to bring down, but he could handle it with the surge he was getting through his blood. _I'm just glad Rinoa's okay,_ he thought, still casting magic and doing physical damage. _After that electrical current I got scared for a second…_

In mid-strike, Squall froze. 


	6. Melt

Author's Notes: Hoo, boy, sorry it took so long to get this up. I kinda got stuck for a while there…but thanks to my girly Wolfy and Noacat, I finally got it done. Special thanks to both of you! Mwa ha ha, I love giving cliffhangers. Is there something mentally wrong with that? I wonder…anywho, I'm surprised some of you didn't know why he froze, but you're about to find out! On with the story!! Thanks for reviewing, don't stop yet!! Much love, ~Rose.

**_Noacat, this chapter is dedicated to you._**

****

****

**_Running_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Melt_**

****

_"I melt_

_Everytime you look at me that way_

_It never fails, any time, any place_

_This burn in me is the coolest thing_

_I've ever felt_

_I melt…"_

-Rascal Flatts, "I Melt."**__**

****

****

In mid-strike, Squall froze.

            Rinoa looked over at him, confused. Why had he stopped? The monster was still moving, ready to attack at any moment, and he was unmoving right out in front of it. She couldn't understand what might be going through his mind to cause him to do this. Looking over at Angelo, who barked, she patted his head, a worried look still clearly written on her face. "What's going on, Angelo?" she asked him, close to his ear. "Why isn't he moving?"

            _"Glad Rinoa's okay?" "Got _scared _for a second!?" What the hell am I thinking? _In the midst of these disturbing thoughts, the Electrode attacked again, sending an electrical current shooting up and down his arm. He dropped his gunblade to hold on to the shaking arm, but let no cry of pain escape his lips. He kept it bottled inside, not wanting to show weakness to anyone, especially Rinoa. _Dammit, _he scolded himself. _Stop thinking like that! _

Realizing he was in need of help in battle, Rinoa refused to give the "Damsel in Distress," impression and pulled herself up from the cement. Angelo gave her a nudge with his snout to attempt to help, and she gripped her Pinwheel with renewed strength, aiming it at the offending monster.

            "You okay, Squall?" she called to him, eyes fixed on the Electrode. She released the Pinwheel and listened as it sliced through the air, and a smile came to her face at the appeasing sound of weapon meeting flesh and tearing through bone and sinew. Fixing the weapon back into its projectile holster, she gave a cheer as the monster fell.

            "Look Squall!" she cried, ignoring the fact that he hadn't responded to her earlier question. "We did it! We beat him!" 

            Shaking his arm to try and relieve the surges of electricity coursing through his veins, he shot Rinoa a glare. Though he knew inside that he was almost glad she'd helped him and they'd beaten it, he wasn't about to voice it. Currently his emotions were being tossed around like a Tornado spell, and he was going to try to disregard that as long as possible. "Whatever," he responded coldly. She frowned, a hurt look entering her chocolate eyes, but was determined not to give up on making this guy let down the walls that so obviously surrounded his heart. 

            "Whatever?" she repeated, giving him an odd look with a playful smile attached to it. "That doesn't seem like a grateful, respectful SeeD from Balamb Garden."          

Squall ignored her and kept walking. This girl was starting to get on his nerves, and he was starting to wish he hadn't allowed her to come along. Just as he was about to tell her what he thought, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder and grabbed his gunblade, turning around in a flash and flicking the tip of the sword to the furtive stranger. But, as Squall's eyes widened, he realized it was no stranger at all.

            "Whoa, Squall," Nori said meekly as he tried to back off from the blade at his neck. "It's just me. You wouldn't want to have the killing of your group leader on file for your first mission, now would you?"

            Still breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush, Squall lowered his gunblade and sheathed it. "Nori," he said calmly, although his nerves were still on edge. "Where did you all go?"

            "Where did **wego?" he repeated with a shake of his short auburn hair. "I don't think it's a question of where we went. You're the one who…" Nori's sentence was cut short as he finally noticed Rinoa's presence. She smiled knowingly, amused by his reaction to seeing her there.**

            "Hello," she said politely. "I'm Rinoa."

            Nori gave a nod of acknowledgement, and spoke to Squall, though his eyes lingered on Rinoa. "So this is where you were," he stated quietly, a coy tone to his voice. "Squall man, I didn't know you had it in you! You dog."

            Squall rolled his eyes, speaking in normal tones as the rest of the group looked at Rinoa, then back at him approvingly. "I didn't just pick her up somewhere." _Well, I sort of did. "She's running away from home, and we were headed in the same direction. That's all."_

            Nori raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the matter, remembering what Squall's temper could unleash. "Well at least we found you. It's time we head back to Garden."

            He nodded curtly to show comprehension, and turned to Rinoa. Coldly, he told her, "We have to head home now, so you're on your own. Good luck to you." He couldn't disregard the frightened look that came into her chocolate eyes, but pretended not to notice.

            Just as he was about to turn away and follow the group, his arm was suddenly tugged back by Rinoa. "No! Squall, please don't leave me alone! I would've been a goner already if you hadn't been here with me. Please, don't leave." She begged with her eyes,a nd hoped that, like everyone else, he couldn't resist them. "Please," she whispered again, almost on the verge of tears. "I'm scared."

            Squall felt his face grow red hot with embarrassment, and could hear Brecken and ? snickering, but after Nori elbowed them, they quit. Squall stood frozen for a moment, his gaze locked on hers, until finally he looked back at Nori, the question written in his stare.

            "It's fine," he told him, beginning to walk forward. "Just stay behind her."

            Rinoa beamed in relief and happiness, and Squall forced her to release the grip she had on his arm, showing that, even though he had let her tag along still, he didn't want her to get any more attached to him than she already was. "Thank you, Squall," she said softly, knowing she'd caused him to be embarrassed and feeling guilty for it. "I'm sorry I did that in front of all your friends…"

            As much as he wanted to be angry, to be furious with her, he found it hard to keep the fury raging inside of him. "Whatever," he replied, not meeting her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

            She knitted her brows, having had enough of his callous ways, saying, "Is that like the only word you know? A simple, 'You're welcome,' or, 'It's alright,' would do. Hell, even, 'Shut up,' would be better than, 'Whatever.' Just show some emotion, for Hyne's sake! Is that so much to ask?"

            _Maybe it is, he thought. __What's it to you? I just saved your pathetic self from being alone down here and defenseless, and this is how you repay me? With a lecture?_

"I said it didn't matter," he responded irritably. "What more do you want?"

            She cast her eyes down to the floor. "Nevermind," she said quietly. After a few moments of silence that was golden to Squall, she spoke again. "Hey Squall?"

            "What?"

            "Can I ask you something?"

            "Yeah, what?"

            Her voice was timid, and it seemed she feared what he was going to say in response after she asked the question. "Um…after we get out of here…what's going to happen?"

            He sighed inwardly, trying to keep his patience. Deep down he knew he liked the girl by the way he'd been acting earlier, but in attempting to keep those feelings from surfacing, he endeavored to push her away.

            "Well, I have to go back to Balamb Garden, and you have to go wherever you're planning to go. I can't take you to Balamb with me, Rinoa. We have to separate."

            It was the answer she had dreaded. Before she'd encountered this beautiful, stoic stranger, she'd had herself convinced that making it to Timber by herself would be a breeze, and she wouldn't need anyone. But after nearly being knocked unconscious by a simple monster in the sewer, she felt more insecure than ever, and realized she did need someone after all.

            "Oh," was all she said, disappointment clearly heard in her voice.

            He turned back to her and stopped, while the rest of the group moved on. Trying to keep his tone from sounding cruel, he said, "Tell me something, Rinoa. Before I showed up at your door, did you really think you were magically going to meet someone who would help you fight?"

            She looked away and shook her head. "No, but I…"

            He didn't wait for her to finish. "Then you should've known it wouldn't be easy to run away. And you must've thought you were strong enough to do it on your own, so I'm sure you are. You don't need me."

            With that, he turned back around and began walking again, Rinoa remaining silent behind him. She knew he was right, up until the last part at least. She felt she did need him, and she didn't know how to convince him to stay with her.

            _Maybe I am just the spoiled, pampered brat everyone says I am, she thought dismally. __I can't fend for myself. What am I supposed to do now? If I try to go on like this, I'll be dead before I get halfway to Timber. But I can't go back home, either, so it's not like I have a choice._

            As they came to the ladder that would lead them out into the city, Rinoa felt apprehension. Despite knowing Squall only hours at most, she already felt that she didn't want to part with him for anything. Up above her, where he was already on the third rung of the ladder and working his way up, Squall was trying to fend off the same emotions she was feeling.

            _Dammit, stop thinking like that! The sooner I'm rid of her, the sooner these thoughts will go away._

As he reached the top, evening seemed to be settling on the city. Obviously they had been down in the sewer all day, and the bright lights in the popular city were gleaming all around them. Nori and the other two came out first, and Squall expected them to try and help him and Rinoa out of the hole, but no faces looked in at them. As Squall came out, he saw that the three SeeDs were being handcuffed by the Deling City Police, who had their backs to Squall.

            Nori gave him a look that said, "Run! Before they see you!" and resumed asking the cop why they were being arrested. Squall could merely stare for the moment in wonder.

            "By order of General Caraway, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Miss Rinoa Caraway."

            As Rinoa came out of the sewer, she was about to correct whoever called her Caraway. "It's Heart…" she was cut short, however, by Squall grabbing her hand out of sheer impulse and dragging her away from the scene as one of the cops turned around, pulling her around one of the pillars and covering her mouth with his gloved hand. Carefully peeking around the corner, Squall watched as the three men were being questioned, seeing that the cop who had turned went back to his business.

            "Where is she?" one of the policemen demanded of them, not being gentle, either. "Where is Miss Caraway?"

            Nori shrugged, replying, "I don't know, we never saw her. Why would you think we had?"

            The police didn't favor that answer. "General Caraway said the passage to the sewer in his mansion was open. Balamb Garden said you were on a mission down there. Now where is she!?" They yanked on Nori's handcuffed hands, causing a grimace of pain to flash on his face.

            But even with the pain, he refused to give up any information on Rinoa's whereabouts. Convinced that they wouldn't be getting any answers by free will here, they began leading Nori, Brecken and ? to the cars, telling them they'd be taking them down to the station to be questioned instead. As they departed, Squall's hand left Rinoa's mouth.

            "Oh Hyne! They're being arrested because of me!" she exclaimed, panic written on her face.

            _Duh! Thanks for stating the obvious!_

"Why didn't he just give me up? If it means them being arrested…"

            "Because SeeDs are taught to resist giving up any information to protect a potential or current client," Squall snapped. _Though how in Hyne's name he sees you as a potential client, I'll never know. _

            "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know my-the General would look for me," she sounded like she was about to cry, and it made Squall's gaze and tone soften.

            "Don't worry about it," he said. "All they have is speculation. The worst they can do is put them in jail overnight, and Balamb Garden will bail them out. It's…not your fault." Did all of that mushy crap just come out of his mouth? One thing was for sure: this girl was not good for his reputation, he knew that much.

            She smiled at the unusual kindness of his words. She didn't say anything in return, but her smile said thank you for the comfort.

            "C'mon," he prompted, breaking the silence. "We have to get out of this town quickly. From now on, we're running."


End file.
